conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Neuhic Lingue
Neuhic Lingue borrows much of its vocabulary from English and some Chinese dialects. =Basic Grammar= Neuhic Lingue is a SVO language, which means subjects come first, then verbs, then objects. Words that modify other words, such as adjectives, abverbs, and prepositions come before the words they modify. To indicate a question, the subject and verb is simply switched, e.g.: Ni laicas fuudem. You like food. vs Laicas ni fuudem? Do you like food? Nouns change form depending on tense, gender, and whether they are singular or plural. Verbs change form depending on tense. Adjectives change form based on intensity. Noun bases generally end with vowels indicating their plurality level, gender, and place in the sentence, basic verbs end in ''-s'', and abjectives end with ''-c'', and adjverbs end with ''-n''. The language has 3 grammatical cases: nominative, accusative and genitative; 2 genders: male and female, as well as a lack of gender case; and 7 tenses: they are exemplified at the verb section. Negatives There are only three negatives. They are nu-'' not, ''mu-'' not have, and ''bu-'' do not. They can be added to the fronts of nouns, verbs and adjectives to affect the meaning, but these prefixes cannot stand alone as independent words. Nouns All nouns can be changed to the format of the following example. Male endings are -i and -o, female endings are -a, and undefined endings are -e and -u. To make endings plural, for male endings add -e before the ending, for female endings add -i after the ending, and for undefined endings add -i- before the ending. e.g. fire ''feh-'' each box contains singular and plural, respectively. Pronouns 1st person /1st person plural /2nd person /2nd person plural /3rd person /3rd person plural /interrogative Nominative male ''nge ngie ni nei hi ei se female '' nge ngie ni nei si ei se'' undef. nge ngie ni nei i ei he Accusative male ngem ngiem nim neim him eim sem female ngem ngiem nim neim sim eim sem undef. ngem ngiem nim neim im eim hem Genitative male ngez ngiez niz neiz hiz eiz sez female ngez ngiez niz neiz siz eiz sez undef. '' ngez ngiez niz neiz iz eiz hez '' this dse these dsie that ne those nie which '' he'' Verbs All basic verbs end with -s. They all can be conjugated by adding certain endings to alter their tenses. *Verb Conjugation The following chart illustrates which endings are used for the tenses in Neuhic Langue. eat chides The endings used above can be used with any verb. *Passive Verbs Simply add be-'' in front of the verb to make it passive. e.g. eat ''chides vs. be eaten bechides *To Indicate Something To Be Possible Simply add ke-'' in front of the verb to indicate it is possible. e.g. drink ''drenkas vs. can drink kedrenkas Adjectives All adjective end with ''-c.'' They come before the nouns they modify. e.g. amazing person amazic rene happy people kuailec renie edible food kechidec fuude Adverbs Adverbs are used to describe verbs, adjectives, and other adverbs. They always end with ''-n''. e.g. very happy taihen kuailec aggresively said agresiven shuost Prepositions to tou from tsong for por at dsai in/inside en outside aut above jisang below/under sia into entou on sang with gen beside pang through(physically) dru through(passive) bei against due of yu before tsien after hou along elong until dau throughout'' druhaut'' between jigan *Prepositional Phrases Nouns within these phrases are always in their accusative forms. e.g. under the bed sia ju bedem in a house en u hausem to China tou Chine'm Conjunctions and ye but/yet dan or/nor huo so suo for/because inue although seran therefore intso then'' nahou'' Numbers *Counting Numbers lim zero yid one den ten er two bai hundred san three tsien thousand phor four milio million ngou five bilio billion liu six trilio trillion chet seven ba eight nan nine To create complex numbers, refer to this example: 342,534,635,149 would be: sanbai-phorden-er bilio ngoubai-sanden-phor milio liubai-sanden-ngou tsien yidbai-phorden-nan the literary translation would be: three-hundred four-ten two billion five-hundred three-ten four million six-hundred three-ten five-thousand one-hundred four-ten nine a simpler example: 3,234 san tsien erbai-sanden-phor three thousand two-hundred three-ten four Note: In order to form counting numbers for objects, just add -z at the end of the sentence. e.g. twenty-four horses erden-phorz horsie *Cardinal Numbers Use the same numbers above, then add dey- in front of them. e.g. first deyyid second deyer *To Indicate Repitition of a Action Add -tso at the end of the number. e.g. first time, once '' yidtso'' second time, twice ertso =Dictionary= ... =Example text= HERO NE SLAYAST GIANTO Taihen duohic yearie en pastem, gigantic mani beyouhast, hiz name est Roberti'm. Dse gianto aist kilas biehic renem, inue hi est taihen cruelic. Hi shuyos bestopast, dan at neshiganem, nefane muyouhas yidz rene kehindres Roberti'm. Hi siimast dsunbeihas destroyas ne landem. Hero beniidast stopas Roberti'm kilas folkem yu ne landem. literary translation HERO THAT SLEW GIANT Very many years in the past, gigantic man be-had, his name was Robert. This giant loved kill other people, because he was very-cruel. He need be-stopped, but at that time, that-place not-have one person can-hinder Robert. He seem to-be-ready destroy that land. Hero be-needed stop Robert kill folk of that land. translation into proper English THE HERO WHO SLEW THE GIANT A long time ago, there was a giant whose name was Robert. He loved to kill other people, because he was very cruel. He needed to be stopped, but at that time, there was not anybody who was able to hinder Robert. He seemed ready to destroy the land. A hero was needed to stop Robert from killing the common people. The Tower of Babel Taure yu Babel'm '' ''Dseshigan entirec seigaihe youhast yidz linguem ye comonac spiichem. Neshigan manie movest en eastem, ei faundest pleinem en Shinar'm, ye setalest dsai nefanem. '' ''Ei bitsen shuost, "Layas, ngie dsuos briciem, yei thorohen fehacaus eim." Ei iust bricie nuius stonem, yei iust tarem por mortarem. Nahou ei shuost, "Layas, ngie trangjos chengshem por ngiem, gen taure ne reaches tou heaveniem, suo ngie ketrangjos namem por ngiem yei nubescatres druhaut fascade yu jentirec seigaihem." '' ''Dan LORDE desendast kanas chengshem yei taure manie dsuost. LORDE shuost, "Ruguo as yidz reniem shuosin samec lingue ei kaishistit dsuos dsem, ranho muthinge ei planas dsuos esil nuposiblec tou eim. Layas, ngie desendas ye conphus eiz lingue suo ei bitsen nu'understandasil. '' ''Suo LORDE scatrest eim tsong nefanem druhaut entirec seigaihem, ye ei stopast trangjos chengshem. Ne es reasone i benamest Babel'm --- inue dsai nefanem LORDE conphust linguem yu entirec seigaihem. Tsong nefanem LORDE scatrest eim druhaut fascade yu entirec segaihem. The Tower of Babel Now the whole world had one language and a common speech. As men moved eastward, they found a plain in Shinar and settled there. They said to each other, "Come, let's make bricks and bake them thoroughly." They used brick instead of stone, and tar for mortar. Then they said, "Come, let us build ourselves a city, with a tower that reaches to the heavens, so that we may make a name for ourselves and not be scattered over the face of the whole earth." But the LORD came down to see the city and the tower that the men were building. The LORD said, "If as one people speaking the same language they have begun to do this, then nothing they plan to do will be impossible for them. Come, let us go down and confuse their language so they will not understand each other." So the LORD scattered them from there over all the earth, and they stopped building the city. That is why it was called Babel —because there the LORD confused the language of the whole world. From there the LORD scattered them over the face of the whole earth. Category:Languages